Bombshell
Bombshell is a robot which competed in Season 2 of ABC's BattleBots reboot. It was dubbed a 'Swiss army bot' due to its massive assortment of interchangeable weaponry: a large axe, a set of lifting forks, a vertical disc set within a wedge and an articulated horizontal blade. Bombshell was also joined in the BattleBox by Short Fuse, a flying drone equipped with a flamethrower. Bombshell was created by a team of Georgia-based roboteers well known for their entries into the long-running Robot Battles series of events. Bombshell did very poorly in the round of 48, losing to Complete Control by a unanimous decision, but was brought back as a wildcard and did very well afterwards, reaching the championship after taking out Cobalt, Red Devil, Poison Arrow and Minotaur before losing to Tombstone by a knockout in the finals. Robot History ABC Season 2 Bombshell's first fight in BattleBots was against Complete Control. Before the fight, Bombshell's axe was adorned with an empty gift-wrapped box, referencing the box containing a net Complete Control controversially used against Ghost Raptor the year before. Right from the start of the battle, Complete Control grabbed Bombshell, which escaped and managed to use its axe to no effect. Then after another grab, Bombshell managed to get its axe in a chink in Complete Control's armor. Meanwhile, Short Fuse was flying near its main bot and nearly took itself out on impact with the BattleBox floor. Short Fuse then crashed against the lexan wall, rendering itself disabled for the remainder of the match. Complete Control grabbed Bombshell, lifting it up and using its flamethrower to fry its internals. Eventually, Complete Control dropped a smoldering Bombshell in the corner before picking it up once more, taking it to the pulverizer until time ran out. Complete Control's impressive performance resulted in a win by a unanimous judges decision. However, Bombshell was awarded one of the eight wild cards most likely for its flame breathing drone Short Fuse and its interchangeable weaponry. This put Bombshell to the round of 32 with its No.19 seeding, where it faced the No.14 seed Cobalt. For this match, Bombshell was fitted with its articulated horizontal blade. The match started out fairly evenly as both robots made contact with Cobalt backing in to save its weapon. Bombshell got in some sparks before its blade sliced off half a tire from Cobalt's wheel. After a few more attacks, Bombshell tore off the other tire, leaving Cobalt unable to move around the BattleBox. Cobalt was counted out and Bombshell advanced to the round of 16, where it faced the No.30 seed Red Devil. Things started out well for Bombshell as the first hit on one of Red Devil's track pods tossed Red Devil into the air. However, the impact caused one of the wires leading to a battery powering the weapon to come out, leaving the weapon to power down and turn the match into a pushing match. Regardless, Bombshell continued to stay aggressive as the first hit with Red Devil damaged its track pods causing Red Devil to have trouble moving around. Bombshell pushed Red Devil towards the pulverizer but Red Devil escaped at the last second. Bombshell took a shot from the killsaws and the pulverizer before getting Red Devil on its back in front of the screws. Bombshell took a shot from Red Devil's blade and was pretty well out of drive power when time ran out. Bombshell won on a unanimous 3-0 judge's decision and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced No.27 seed Poison Arrow. Bombshell decided to go with its powerful vertical spinner weapon again. When the match started, it proved to be a good choice as sparks went flying. After a few more hits, Poison Arrow was sent flying and ended up on its drum against the arena wall. Its driver decided to try freeing Poison Arrow with the drone but came up short. As Poison Arrow as being counted out, Bombshell struck Poison Arrow hard enough to free it from the wall. More sparks were made as the robots collided but Bombshell landed a strong hit that sent Poison Arrow flying to just behind the screws where it couldn't move. Poison Arrow was counted out at 1:35 and Bombshell advanced to the semifinals, where it faced No.7 seed Minotaur. Bombshell kept its drum spinner for this fight. The match started out fairly evenly for Bombshell as neither robot gained the upper hand. However, Minotaur eventually managed to tear off Bombshells left side. But several seconds later, Bombshell started to inflict some hits on Minotaur, including one that flipped Minotaur over and dislodged a drive train. Minotaur used its drum's gyroscopic forces to help steer but Bombshell kept coming. However, Bombshell's weapon had lost one of its teeth from one of the collisions with Minotaur's drum and was suffering a similar wiring problem to its match with Red Devil. Luckily for Bombshell though, the gyroscopic forces of Minotaur's drum caused Minotaur to eventually land upright where its bottom plate that had been torn upwards by one of Bombshell's attacks, kept Minotaur's remaining working wheel off the arena floor. Minotaur was counted out at 2:50 and Bombshell advanced to the championship where it faced No.1 seed Tombstone. In this match, due to its drum spinner being badly damaged in the previous match, Bombshell opted to go with the horizontal spinning bar it used to defeat Cobalt in hopes of disabling Tombstone's weapon by hitting the chain. However, this proved ineffective against Tombstone as it was too low to reach the chain and Bombshell's side was ripped open by Tombstone after the first impact with its bar knocked it into Tombstone's blade. Bombshell continued maneuvering but Tombstone continued to attack, tearing off wheels and eventually immobilizing Bombshell, possibly as a result of one side's drive having a dead speed controller and the other side being unable to touch the floor. Tombstone circled around the then smoking Bombshell and just before the K.O. countdown started, Tombstone went in for a ravaging finisher, aiming for Bombshell's exposed chassis, violently shredding all of bombshell's external armor and some parts of the chassis into the Battlebox walls, in-box cameras, and behind the kick plate next to the drivers stand. Bombshell was counted out and Tombstone won by KO at 53 seconds to take the championship giant nut, eliminating Bombshell from the tournament which marked the first time in the new BattleBots that the championship was decided by a knockout. Discovery Season 3 Bombshell's first match in season 3 was an Undercard match against Lock-Jaw and as such went with its vertical spinning weapon set-up. At the start of the match both robots rushed out to the center of the arena. Both delivered minor damage to each other before Lock-Jaw got its jaws under Bombshell and flipped it. Bombshell drove around for a bit trying to right itself and Lock-Jaw hit it again, causing Bombshell to become high-centered on its own wedge. Unable to move, Bombshell's countdown was underway but with 2 seconds left, Lock-Jaw hit Bombshell back so it's wheels were touching the floor, after this Bombshell went at Lock-Jaw and ran over it. Lock-Jaw eventually high-centered Bombshell again, this time against the arena wall and Bombshell was counted out, giving Lock-Jaw the win by KO at 2:33. It is currently unknown how far Bombshell got in the actual competition, however it is known that it will face Bronco at some point. Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 3 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "Bad for your health, it comes real stealth. Droppin’ bombs on your moms! It’s BOMBSHELL!" "It rules the 'Box like Kim Jon Kill. Welcome the remilitarized's own BOMBSHELL!" "They're the Chaos Corps and they're back for more. They'll sign your obituary, "Tanks for the memories". It's BOMBSHELL!" "If this bot were running for president, it would be called Artilary Clinton. Feel the burn of BOMBSHELL!" "Practical and tactical with more tools than a swiss-army knife, You're gonna lose if you can't diffuse BOMBSHELL!" "This bot is an expert in Wrench Warfare. It's about to stuff you in a hurtlocker. It's BOMBSHELL!" "Here to get down and dirty from the ATL, it's BOMBSHELL!" Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots armed with Spinning Flywheels Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots armed with Hammers/Axes Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots armed with drones Category:Robots with interchangeable weapons Category:Wild Card Winners Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Heavyweight Runner-Ups Category:Robots that have flipped another robot out of the arena Category:Robots that could self-right Category:Robots from Georgia (US State)